A Wizard's Chronicles
by Gamer In Training
Summary: It's not easy to be a well-known Fairy Tail member when you're an ordinary wizard with ordinary magic. For Caleb, being shadowed by a Fairy Tail's prominent members are not helping. Things changes when those members vanished when Tenrou Island was destroyed by Acnologia. Caleb know what he must do..to keep Fairy Tail alive. (Set mainly during the seven year gap)
1. Chapter 1

**Hai there, my name is Gamer In Training. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I always wanted to write one, but don't have the time. Firstly, I want to thank you for clicking on this fanfiction and please guide me along the way through your comments (which I'm craving for). Without delay, please enjoy the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: Caleb

He put his right foot in front of his left foot. Then, he put his left foot in front of his right foot. That very cycle repeated itself over and over again as a young male teen with black hair walked home in the middle of the night. He wore a white t-shirt and a brown hoodie leather jacket with four pockets on its chest. His hands stuffed in his black pants. He silently walked past a row of shops and restaurants, hoping that no one would notice him.

"Caleb! Over here! I need to talk to you!" came a voice a few feet behind him.

Damn it! The teen named Caleb turned around to face the person who called him.

"Caleb. How are you?"

"Hai. Mr. Billston. I'm good. How's your family?" Caleb asked the person known as . The man is the owner of a restaurant that Caleb just passed by. He was a big and well-built man with a kind smile plastered on his face.

"Their good. Thanks for asking. Now. Caleb, my boy. I know you don't like to hear these kind of news. But, I have no choice but to tell you…"

"What did Natsu and his team minus Lucy and Wendy did this time?" Caleb cut the man mid-sentence.

"Natsu ate almost all of the restaurant's food stock. Erza and Gray tried to stop him. A fight broke out and the entire kitchen was trashed. That's why there's not many customers at my restaurant tonight. There's a lot of food I cannot served due to lack of ingredients." let out his heart content.

"I..I..I..have no idea. I'm sorry to hear that." Caleb was seem totally out of words.

just shooked his head from side to side, "It's none of your fault. You're not even on their team. I just want to tell someone that would not shrugged at the problem. You're a good kid. Come on. I'll buy you dinner."

This time its Caleb turn to shake his head. "No. It's okay. I already ate at the guild." That was a half-lie anyway. He did ate a nice meal served by Mira at the guild, but he's not that full to say no to a free meal. But, eating a free meal while the owner suffered a huge lost just a few hours ago, would leave a very bad taste in his mouth.

"Really? Maybe next time then."

"Dad! We got a new order!" came girl voice from inside the restaurant.

The owner waved at Caleb and went inside. Caleb continue his journey until he reached his house. His house was just across the river from Lucy's house. He entered his beloved home and took a nice and relaxing a shower. While dressing himself for bed, he could hear a certain girl's voice yelling, "Get out of my bed!" and a loud thump from across the river.

Caleb just chuckled to himself and went to sleep. The next morning, he was woken up by a loud knocking sound on his window by his bed. Groaned, he got up and opened the window. Only to came face-to-face with Natsu hovering in the air while Happy hold him.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Caleb shrieked and fell onto his back. Luckily, the soft mattress of his bed broke his fall.

"Caleb. You got to help us! Lucy kicked me and Happy out of the house and now we're starving!" Natsu cried out.

"I want my fish!" Happy seem to be on the same page with Natsu.

"Hm, fine. Come in." Caleb invited the two in.

The next thing he knew. He was sitting in front of guy roughly his age and a blue Exceed, stuffing their faces in food and fishes respectively. Caleb took a sipped of his hot chocolate.

"This is deliciously, Caleb!" Natsu commented while Happy just nodded at his friend's comment.

"Natsu. You said that Lucy kicked you out of the house. You meant to say Lucy kicked you out of her house. You two aren't living together are you?"

Natsu stopped eating and stared and his friend/guild mate. "Is there any difference?"

Caleb virtually facepalmed himself and just let the question slide.

"Man. I stuffed." Natsu sighed of relief while rubbing his huge belly. "Aye"

"Caleb. Are you coming to the guild today?" Happy asked him. Caleb nodded his head. "Yeah. Of course. I need to discuss with my team about our next mission."

"How's Zero and Julia doing?" Natsu suddenly asked the dark haired team. "Their good. Can't asked for better and nicer friends. Don't get me wrong. All people at Fairy Tail are my friends. Including you Natsu."

Natsu grinned widely at this and the two shared a fist bumb. "Thanks. That's was a great breakfast. See you at the guild later." Natsu jumped out of the window and happy caught him. They flew into the sky, out of Caleb's sight. Caleb's head turned to the massive amount of dirty plates on the dining table. "You called that breakfast?"

Caleb walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge. Empty. "Now what I'm going to eat?" This crisis brought Caleb to a nearby supermarket and he's currently trying to decide which can of soup that he preferred more. Mushroom or Corn? With his right hand in midair, a few inches away from both cans, ignoring the whispers and giggles of a few housewives due to his odd behavior and position, Caleb couldn't make up his mind.

"I would recommend the corn soup. It's a lot tastier than the mushroom."

Caleb snapped his head to the right, the direction of the female voice. "Hai Caleb. I've never expected to see you up this early. Yet alone, in the supermarket" Lucy continue to chuckle to herself.

A light blush appeared on Caleb's cheeks and the boy quickly turned away. "Yeah. Natsu woke me up and he ate all of my food supply. I'm just restocking. I usually bought my food at night."

"That Natsu. Always causing problems for others. Just yesterday, he, Erza and Gray fought inside 's restaurant and more than half of the reward went into repairs. I'm going to be homeless by the end of the month."

Caleb just stand there, speechless, after hearing Lucy's story. "I sometimes wish that we could be more like your team Caleb. Your team is among the few teams in the guild that managed to get a job done without destroying anything."

"That's because my team's magic are not that destructive. We're just ordinary mages"

Lucy not seem to be pleased by the statement. "What are talking about? Team Hunter is considered to be a pride of Fairy Tail. According to Weekly Sorcerer that is." Lucy finished her sentence with a smile.

' _Damn you Weekly Sorcerer'_ Caleb taught silently to himself.

"You want to go on a mission with my team sometimes?" Caleb asked while putting two cans of corn soup into his basket.

Lucy looked at Caleb and slowly smiled. "Really Caleb? You mean it?"

"Yeah. I might be fun having extra members once in a while."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much" Lucy thanked him and Caleb sworn that he could see tears of happiness in Lucy's eyes. "Let me finished a mission first. Then, we will go on one together". Lucy nodded at this and they separated ways, before disappearing from Caleb's sight, Lucy said, "I'll be looking forward to it".

Caleb left the supermarket with two bags filled with varieties of ingredients. He left the stuff at his house and quickly walked to the guild.

Even though Caleb was just only 20 feet away from the guild's main door. He could still hear the ruckus inside created by the mages of Fairy Tail. Caleb enter the guild hall and he was greeted by his guildmates. He make his way to the bar and sat on one of the empty stool. "Good morning Caleb. Do you want to order breakfast?" Mira asked as she was cleaning the counter.

"Sure. I would the usual please,"

"I shouldn't be surprise. You always order the same thing for breakfast." Mira laughed at her own realization.

Caleb joined in the laughed and wipe a tear from his eyes. "What can I say? I love the way you make it Mira-chan."

Make left to make his breakfast and the stool beside him was taken by none other than Freed Justine. Caleb smiled at the older man, and Freed smiled back. "I heard Team Hunter is going on a mission soon." Freed asked the younger mage.

"Yeah. We're just planning today. We'll set off tomorrow morning" Caleb answer Freed's statement earlier as a big plate filled with hashbrowns, a stack of pancakes with maple syrup with fried eggs on the side and a big glass of orange juice. "Enjoy"

"Thanks Mira-chan" Caleb thanked her before gobbling his breakfast at face pace. While he was eating, he managed to catch the sight of Freed's eyes following Mira as she walked around the guild, taking people's order.

"Freed? Do you like Mira or something?"

This managed to catch the rune mage off guard and freed literally fell off his stool. He picked himself up with a dark red blush on his face. "How did you know that?"

"It's true?" Caleb eyes and mouth widen.

Freed would just want to trap the boy in one of his runes and make a rule saying that anyone or anything in that rune would lost his' or her's memories. But, that would attracted a lot of attention. He need to do this quietly as possible.

"I won't laugh or tell anyone." Caleb reassured the green haired man and quickly finished his meal and drank all of his orange juice. Freed just smile at this and a solid hand landed on Caleb's back.

"Caleb. You're ready to discuss?"

"Sure Zero. Where's Jules?"

The teen named Zero just lifted both of his shoulders and went to sit at an empty table. Caleb waved to Freed and sat opposite of Zero. "That girl always late."

"Relax. It's just half past seven. She'll be here soon."

Zero, who was wearing a red shirt and olive pants run his hand over his blond hair and snapped a finger. "Mira. A glass of booze please!" "Alright!" Caleb just sighed at his friend's request, "Really? Booze in the morning? You really want to end up like Cana?"

Caleb point his thumb behind him to show Cana, who currently sleeping while hugging an empty barrel.

"I'll try to manage somehow."

"You better"

Loud and hurried footsteps could be heard in the distance and getting closer and closer to them. The person who had been making that noise stopped at the two male's table and seriously having a hard time catching her breath.

"I'm…s..so…sorry. I woke up quite late." A girl, also in her teen years. Wearing a light colored sweater with a black skirt and knee-high heel boots. "Here I thought you got lost or something"

"Zero! Keep your mouth shut! Or I'll…"

"What!? Ask you pets to beat me up?" "MY SUMMONED ARE NOT MY PETS! THEIR MY FRIENDS! YOU BARBARIC WOLF!"

The entire guild stays silent and took an interest in the drama that started to reveal in front of them.

"Guys! That's enough!"

Caleb nice intention cut short when Natsu jumped onto their table and spewed fire everywhere.

"A FIGHT? I WANT TO JOIN IN!" "NATSU! GET OFF THE TABLE!"

"MAKE ME!" Natsu then lifted a chair and continue to start the guild's second inter war of the day.

The three members of Team Hunter just stare dumfounded at the scene. "Want to take this somewhere else?"

"Nice idea Zero." Julia agreed before the three of them exited the guild.

The three walked in silence for a few minutes before sitting at a bench in the park. Caleb was stuck in between of his two always bickering teammate. Caleb had been trying for years since the birth of Team Hunter to get these two along, but, sadly. To no avail. How did two people who always fighting were so good during their mission? Caleb took the flier that contained the mission's description.

"Okay guys. Our job's objective for tomorrow is to escort the daughter of the mayor of a town named Jade Town to Onibus. Sound easy enough."

Zero took the flier from Caleb's hand and examine it. "Total reward of 750,000 Jewel? Just for a normal escort mission? I hope we would run in with some dark guild. I want some action."

Julia snatched the fliers while Zero was too busy daydreaming about the fights that he might be getting tomorrow. She scanned the flier and passed it back and smiled sweetly to Caleb. "I don't mind it. Nice choice"

"Okay. Let's go back to the guild." Zero and Julia smiled at each other, obviously impressed with their friend's choice. The three stood up and follow their 'leader'.

"One more thing guys. I kind of invited Lucy to joined our team to do a mission for once."

"Lucy? Man, I never taught you were that kind of guy." Zero snorted.

This made Caleb stopped walking and turned around in order to face his best friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just. I taught you were more into the nice and sincere type." "Are you trying to say Lucy is a whore or something?" A little venom can be detected in Caleb's voice.

"I don't know. Maybe. The way she dress herself, and all the stunt she's willing to pull in order to get on the cover of Weekly Sorcerer. Remember that time came to visit? The time when she put one that bunny costume and hopped on stage? No puns intended. Sound like a whore to me. Caleb?"

This was the last straw for him. Caleb conjured two fireballs on the palm of his hands and threaten to burn Zero if he do not stop talking.

"Chill man. I was just joking. I don't know you like her that much."

"I not that I like her. I don't like the way you said all those bad things about our friends." Caleb calmed down and the fireballs disappeared instantly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. That's immature of me."

"I'm sorry too bro. Group hug! Where's Jules?"

Zero was right indeed. Julia had seem to vanish and the two friends began to frantically search all over the area for their third member.

 **Done. That's the first chapter folks. I hope you would like the story. There will some action soon. Please wait. Write your review about the chapter and the story overall and I'll see all of you very soon. BTW, can you guys guess what Zero's and Julia magic is? Anyway, bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I got distracted by college, friends, family, and video games. None of the characters are mine except my OC. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Julia**

"I want to order another of my usual, please"

"Right away, miss" The waitress jointed down the order and rushed to the counter to hand in the order. At a small table, outside of an ice-cream parlor sat Julia with three empty bowl of ice-cream in front of her. Use the spoon in her right hand, she scooped the last remaining ice-cream in a bowl in her hands and swallow it down.

She let go of the spoon, resulting the spoon made a 'clang' sound before putting the bowl on the table to join its three other sisters. Julia took a deep breath and let it out.

SLAM!

"Miss, here's your triple scoop….Miss! Are you alright? What's wrong?" the waitress who just got back from the counter panicked when she saw one of their loyal customer suddenly slammed her face onto the table. She put the bowl of ice-cream onto the table and begin to shake Julia rapidly.

"Help! Someone! Get a doctor!" Miss! Please wake up! Eeep!" the said waitress gave a small shriek when the 'passed out' customer's right hand surprisingly grabbed her arm. Julia's face slowly lifted to reveal a flow of tears running down her face.

"WHY? WHY IS HE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO NICE?" Julia's grip strengthens and now her left hand grabbed the waitress' other arm. "I don't understand?" "OF COURSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" "Please miss. Not so loud. My name is Jade Kuora. What's yours?"

"Ju *sniff*ju*sniff*lia. Julia LifeHeart." Julia managed to say out her name in between sniffles while trying to get the tears out of her eyes. Julia then told what's been bothering her to her new friend. From everything about herself and to her teammates and the thing that caused her to ran away from them a few minutes ago. Jade, being her nice and caring self, listen with full interest.

"Then. He asked her to come with on a mission with us just because her rent almost due. My rent almost due too." "Oh my. I can see what's going on here." Julia's eyes widen and leaned closer to Jade. "Really? What is it? Is Caleb sick or something?" Jade just giggled and shook her head. "No. That's not it. You're just jealous. You like this Caleb guy, don't you?"

SMASH!

Went Julia's half-eaten bowl of ice-cream sundae as it fell to ground. Shattered into millions of pieces. Jade looked dumfounded at the destroyed bowl and lifted her face to only meet the face of heavily blushing Julia. "What are you talking about? I don't love Caleb. I only see him as a friend. I was only protecting him from girls like Lucy from using his kindness towards their advantage." Even after that lengthy explanation, a sly smirk made its way on Jade's face. "I never say you love him. Though, I can really see the big picture now."

Julia's ears now completely letting out steam as she tried to keep her mind straight and cursing it due to making her say such weird things. "AHHHHH! I HATE YOU! TAKE THIS AND THIS!" Julia repeatedly hitting Jade with her hands as the latter tried to defend herself while laughing heartedly. "Hahahahaa…I'm sorry. Sorry. Julia!" After a while, Julia stopped and sadly slumped on her seat. Jade lovingly rub Julia's back and said in a sisterly voice. "Everything's going to be fine. You're a great and beautiful girl. He will see how an amazing girl you are eventually. Trust me."

Julia looked at Jade in disbelieve and without warning, pulled the girl into a tight hug. "Thank you." "No problem. Hmm?" Julia let go of the hug and looked around her. "What is it?" Jade shook her head, "It's nothing."

"There she is Caleb onii-san" came voice and footsteps coming towards them.

"Romeo-kun?" Julia stared at the boy as the latter with the two of her teammates made their way towards her. "Told you Caleb, that someone would manage to recognize her." Zero proudly admit. "Of course somebody would. Only you would draw her like that. I said that you shouldn't draw her like that" Zero shrugged his shoulder, "Whatever. It counts."

Jade looked at the two newly arrived boys and whispered at Julia, "That must be Caleb. The dark haired one? He's cute and he looks very nice. Now I know why you like him." Julia blushed at this and quickly asked her teammates. "What are you two talking about? What drawing?"

The boys looked uneasy. Well, Caleb's the one looked uneasy, while Zero smirking like a sadistic maniac. Zero hand Julia a piece of paper with a drawing and some words on it, written in pen.

 _WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE_

 _JULIA LIFEHEART_

 _REWARD: ANYTHING ON US AT THE MOMENT_

 _WARNING: SHE MIGHT BITE_

If that do not manage to anger Julia, a terribly drawn picture of her might will. Right under the written words was a drawing of her. Sadly, the drawing turned out to be more of a blob with multiple colors on it and four sticks poking out of the four corners.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE!?"

Romeo quickly hid behind Caleb with Zero still smirking away at the sight of his teammate's rage. "Now. Jul, it's not what you think." "Thanks for helping us find her Romeo. For your reward. Lucky. I got some candy. Here. Now, run. Things going to get bad." Zero told the little six-year-old. Romeo nodded as a gesture of appreciation for the candy before run like hell towards the guild. _'I got to warn the others'_ thought Romeo.

Caleb look at Jade and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Caleb Hunter. This is Zero Dalgado. We're her teammates and these two don't actually get along. I advise you to get somewhere safe." Jade blushed at Caleb's politeness and nod before ran back into the ice-cream parlor.

"Zero. You're asking for it." Julia's hand dive into her pockets and pulled out a few cards. "I don't need magic to take you down, girl." Zero taunted her before getting into a fighting stance. "You guys! You two are causing trouble for the guild." Caleb plead fell onto deaf ears as he looked at the townspeople. They all rushed back into their houses and shut their door tight.

"Someone get Master Makarov!" "No time! Their starting!"

"Here I come! Card of Lighting! Heaven's Strike!" Julia lifted a card into the air, the card glows and lighting emits from it. The attack charge towards Zero. Zero easily dodged the attack by jumping into the air, causing the lighting to strike a lamppost. Due to excessive voltage, numerous light bulbs exploded and causes the shards to fly all over the place.

"NO!" Caleb frantically stretched out his pointer and middle finger and immediately the earth come to life as it become a shield for him and the townspeople. "Is everyone okay?" "We're fine. Thanks mister!" Caleb sighed of relief and quickly turned to his friends.

"Tchh. You're got lucky!" Julia then picked up another card, but before she could use it, Zero appeared behind her and kick her back. Sending her front, hitting the ground. Hard. "I told you not to fight me"

Zero took a step towards his opponent and Julia secretly pulled out another card. As she was about to use it and Zero's decision to punch her, a wall of earth struck out of the ground and hit their hands simultaneously. "Ouch! That's hurt! Caleb!" the two wined simultaneously continue to sit on the ground while rubbing and blowing their hand to make the pain go away.

"That's enough! You two cause nothing but trouble."

Unknown to Caleb, it's like a thousand knife went through Julia's heart. She clenched her hand and thought to herself, _'Why? Why does it hurt so much? This is not the first time Caleb's mad at us. Why is it so different now?'_

"Julia?"

"Huh?" the girl lifted her head to see Zero extending his hand to her, while looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. Julia smiled and accepted her friend's gesture. He help her up and she quickly dusted her skirt. "Now that wasn't so bad. Right?" Caleb tried to lighten the atmosphere and the two just smiled and nodded.

"STOP RIGHT NOW! YOU BRATS!"

A voice thundered through the streets and the townspeople began to whisper among themselves.

Out of the blue, a short figure appeared out of the crowd. The trio's eyes widen as the figure stared them down with no sign of mercy. "Master Makarov?" Julia squeaked out.

"You two never fail to the guild trouble. I swear you two are like another version of Natsu and Gray." "I don't think that's a compliment guys." Zero pointed out.

"Caleb, my boy. Thank you for stopping them from doing any more harm to each other. I think you deserve a reward." Caleb was shocked due to the news and frantically try to decline the 'reward' without offending his beloved master. "That's okay, Master. You don't have to. It's my duty as a team leader and a friend to make sure these two from beating the hell out of each other".

Zero scowled at the statement. "Each other? More like me beat the hell out of her and Julia will start to cry like a baby." "You take that back!" "Make me!". Another fight almost broke out, but they just realized that they was in the presence of Master Makarov and quickly decided to put the fight on hold for now.

"Let's go back, you three." Master Makarov smiled lovingly at his 'children' before start making his way to the guild. Just before they follow him, footsteps can be heard from behind them and Jade appeared. "Sorry for disturbing you guys. Can I talk to Julia in private for a while?" "Sure. Come on Zero"

"Be careful. She bites."

Julia growled a little while Jade just giggled at the man's antics. After the two boys left, Jade spoke up. "You have really nice teammates." "You mean really nice leader. I don't see anything nice about Zero." "Is that his name? Come on. He maybe tease you a lot, he still come to help you in any situation, right?"

Even though Julia don't want to admit, it's true. Zero is strong and a really reliable friend. When she was sick last month, Caleb and Zero brought almost every guild member to her house to check up on her. Caleb and Zero stayed the longest, even though Zero keep telling her how her illness would never heal and she might die sooner than she thinks and how he and Caleb might have to bury her at somewhere far away so that her spirit won't haunt them.

"I guess. Caleb might like it if Zero and I begin to get along." "He might even will start to notice you." Julia's face turned red in an instant and look at Jade with a glare that could make even Mirajane terrified. "I hate you so much." "I love you too." Jade replied with a smile. They waved at each other before Julia start running towards her teammates, mentally thanking her new found friend.

Caleb and Zero was walking to the guild and they were munching on a piece of pizza that they bought along the way.

"Zero?"

"What is it Cal?"

Caleb flinched at the nick name. He hated it when people call him 'Cal'. Knowing Zero, that nick name won't go away anytime soon. Nope, he will call him 'Cal' for the rest of his life.

"Why do you always pick fights with Julia? She had been nothing but kind to you ever since you two met." Zero Continue to bite his pizza and started into space. "I don't really have an explanation for it. Julia. She's a great girl. By teasing her and pick fights with her is the only way for me to show that interested to have a friendship build with her."

Caleb looked at his friend and start to feel ashamed of himself. _'Zero really like Julia. I can't really say as a friend or something more than that. Also, I'm not in a position to ask him. At least, now I know. He care about her. I must help them in any way I can. Caleb. Do your best.'_

As Caleb was too busy monologue to himself. He feel a pat on his back before Julia come into view from behind him. They smiled at each other before they both sprinted towards Zero. The trio walked together with a smile on their face. Caleb walked in between them as they Julia wrapped both of her arms around Caleb's right arm while Zero put his right arm on top of Caleb's and Julia's shoulder.

They laughed together and completely forgot about the dramatic fight that occur not more than fifteen minutes ago. They continue their walk, ignoring the weird look the people gave them.

"You two ready for our job tomorrow?"

"Yeah" "Totally. Let beat some dark wizards up!" replied Julia and Zero respectively.

 **There you have it. The second chapter. Please review, especially on your thought about Julia's and Zero's fighting scene. I try to write better. Until then, bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. I'm so sorry for the super long wait. I was busy with college and playing Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag and Persona 3 Portable. I hope I can get some review off this chapter. Anyway…enjoy….**

 **Chapter 3: Zero**

The rest of the day went on without another hitch. It was a one of those normal and rare times that the guild was in peace and harmony. Even Natsu was just sound asleep on Lucy's lap, while the said girl was busy writing something in her diary. As night times falls, the three members of team Hunter went their separate ways and getting ready for the mission that they had been planning carefully for the past few days.

The next morning, Caleb and Julia was waiting patiently at the bar for Zero. Caleb was reading the newest issue of Weekly Sorcerer while Julia was sipping her drink with a bored expression on her face. Ten seconds become one minute, one minute become ten minutes. "Where is he?" Julia decided to acknowledge their friend's lateness out loud.

"Maybe he overslept?" Caleb answered without taking his eyes of a female wizard posing in the magazine. Julia scowled lightly due to the female wizard able to attract Caleb's interest. Using the sweetest voice she could muttered and putting on the best poker face she could, Julia leaned in. "What are you reading there, Cal?"

Caleb accidently knocked his drink over after hearing that nick name _. 'Great. Now she's doing it. I'm starting to regret trying to get her to get along with Zero.'_ "Nothing. Just an interview." "About what?"

Before Caleb could fall into her trap, Kinana rushed towards them. She quickly picked up Caleb's glass and wiped the spilled drink. "Caleb-san. You should be more careful-kina. What got you distracted anyway-kina?'

"Well…"

"He was looking at this!" Julia rapidly tapped her pointer finger at the picture. Kinana took it out of Caleb's grasp and start to read it. "Caleb-san. I never knew you like her. Flora McCalm from the Forest Pixie guild sure is famous. I'd heard she's rank number one in the male wizard _'I wish she was my wizard girlfriend list'_." Caleb's face become a dark shade of red and no words coming out of his mouth even though he tried his hardest to explain. Julia laughed out loud and it seem like she might fall off if she do not stop laughing soon.

Caleb growled at this and with a swift of motion, Caleb lifted the remaining of Julia's drink and let it levitate on tops of Julia's head. Julia saw this and stopped laughing immediately. "Don't you dare" Julia hissed out. "Try me" Caleb replied with a smirk.

In just a matter of second, Caleb release the water of his control. As the water making their way to Julia's hair, she pulled out another card. She lifted the card above her head and a shield appeared. The shield 'bounced' the water away and…

SPLASH!

"Wow. Thanks. I need that!" a voice appeared and followed by laughter of other guild mates.

"Zero? Where were you? Julia and I almost leave you if you don't show up in the next half hour."

Zero, who was covered in strawberry milkshake, just smiled nervously. "Sorry about that. I was up late training and kind of overslept"

Julia joined the conversation, "So, let's go. It's rude to keep the client waiting. Master! We're off!"

"Have a safe trip, you brats! Don't destroy any…Mavis, who am I kidding?" Master Makarov replied. As they walked through the guild, they say goodbye to some members that they meet. "Hey, you three." Came a voice from their right. Zero was the first one to turn, and his eyes met with the piercing red eyes of Gajeel. His trusty sidekick, PantherLily was in his 'chibi' form while sat opposite of him was Levy McGarden.

Zero walked over to them. Caleb tried to stop him, somehow predicting that Gajeel's and Zero's personality could get these two in a fight. As he took a step, he felt someone was standing behind him, with the person's eyes gazing through his very soul. He turned around quickly and almost screamed as Juvia Lockser's famous Water Lock consumes him.

"Caleb! Let him go. Juvia!" Juvia just stand there and she release Caleb from his water prison. Julia ran to her friend and tried to get Caleb up. "Juvia! What is wrong with you?" Julia screamed out. "That was rhetorical. Don't answer that." Caleb added weakly. "Juvia saw what Caleb-san did! Juvia will not allow it!"

Caleb thought at the things he did this morning and an idea popped into his head. "I'm sorry for staring Flora-san for too long! I know it's a form of sexual harassment" "SO YOU WERE STARING AT HER!" Julia decided to scream out for no reason, causing the entire guild to focus on them. "No! Juvia saw what you did! Love-Rival!" The entire guild went silent. "For the last time! I'm not your love-…wait. Juvia is not referring to me? At last!" Lucy beamed out.

"Me?" Caleb asked with a shocked expression on his face. "That's right. Juvia saw what Caleb-san did. Caleb-san use his Water Magic to impress Gray-sama! Juvia will not allow it. Juvia is the only Water Mage for Gray-sama."

"Somebody please get this girl's head examine!" Gray finally shouted out.

Zero watched every piece of the drama and faced back to Gajeel. "Let's not get that water women turn you off, kid." Zero, was never a fan of Gajeel. He still hold a grudge against the Iron Dragon Slayer as he was the one that injured Team Shadow Gear when Phantom Lord declare war upon Fairy Tail. Team Hunter also fought alongside the rest of the guild, but, they were average mages. One of Jose's shades manage to touch Zero and it drained all of his magical energy.

"What's the matter? Still mad at me?" Gajeel continue to taunt Zero. Zero, like Jet and Droy, tried to get even with Gajeel. Only to Gajeel casually get up and walked away, no matter how many times Zero hit him.

"Maybe."

"Look, kid. You got skill. But, you're still nothing compare to me."

Levy's eyes widen at the comment. "Gajeel. Take that back! That's not nice. Zero, please do not take it to heart!"

"Levy's right Gajeel. You shouldn't said that kind of things." Lily tried to convince his partner. Gajeel's smirked grew bigger. "Lily, Shrimp. If you two want to see this kid to become stronger, you should let him fight his own battles! As for you, you should stop hiding behind that whore and weak excuse for a wizard that you call your friend."

SNAP!

That's was the last straw for Zero. The next thing Gajeel realized that the table that used to be in front of him went flying across the hall and landed on the stage. Zero's magical aura started to cover his body. The other Fairy Tail members just look at them. Even Erza decided to let them to solve their own dispute and was too busy holding back Natsu from joining in. Zero's body suddenly enlarge, he is now standing at 20 feet over Gajeel. Fangs grow from his mouth and fur covered his entire body. His ears becomes pointy and a muzzle was forming. "TAKE OVER MAGIC! DEMONIC WOLF!"

Some members started screaming and run in multiple directions. Gajeel still standing in his original place with the same smirk. "YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS!" Zero's deep voice bombarded through the entire hall and some were covering their ears. Wendy looked at Zero's wolf form and immediately dropped to her knees.

"I never see this one before! I thought it was smaller than this!" Lucy asked to no one in particular. "Looks like he had become stronger." Master Makarov commented as he crossed his arms and looked at his children's dispute.

"Wow. You're bigger than the than we last fought. I hope you could more damage than before." Gajeel continue to mock him. "You want to play hard?" Zero unexpectedly grabbed Gajeel and lifted him to his face. "Then. LET'S TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" with his large arm, Zero throw Gajeel into the air, sending the dragon slayer crashed through the roof and landed at the back of the guild. Zero jumped out of the guild through the hole (at the same time, causing the hole to become bigger) and landed not far from Gajeel with a huge shake.

"You really know how to cause a scene, kid." Gajeel said as the got up and get ready to attack. He inhaled and Zero know what the attack might be. "ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" A stream of black wind with little shards of iron escapes Gajeel's mouth and head directly towards Zero. Zero had two choices. Dodge the attack and let it hit the guild, possibly causing a portion of the guild to collapse and hurt people that were inside OR let it hit him, even though there's a change that he cannot hold it.

Zero showed a huge determination in his eyes as few of his guild mates rushed out either to watch or put to a stop to this fight. "You two! Stop it! That's enough!" Erza called out the two but none of take any notice of the scarlet-haired mage. Zero let Gajeel's attack hit him directly on the chest as he desperately tried to withstand the roar's strength.

"Zero!" Julia screamed out to her friend as Caleb and Natsu ran towards Gajeel. After a few minutes which feels like hours, with a mighty thrust. Zero managed to stop the attack completely and he slumps to the ground. Julia, Mira and Erza even Wendy ran with all their hearts to Zero's side. Natsu tackled Gajeel to the ground and Caleb instantly mold rocks to cover his fist. With that very fist, he landed a solid punch to Gajeel's face. Sending both dragon slayers to the ground.

"Wendy. Please help him" Mira pleaded as Julia and Erza tried to shake Zero rapidly. Wendy tried her very best to heal the take-over mage. Natsu on the other hand was thrown by Gajeel and slammed into Caleb and caused the elemental mage to land hard on his back.

Over to Wendy, Zero began to breathe properly and his eyes slowly opened up. Julia's eyes watered up and proceed to hug her friend as Zero just cringed in pain. "You idiot! You nearly died." Even with her constant yelling, Zero remained silent.

"GAJEEL!" "NATSU!"

The two dragon slayers yelled before dashing towards each other at full speed. As they were almost land solid blow on each other's faces, two gigantic hand crushed them into the ground. People gasped as Master Makarov made his entrance and slowly walked towards Caleb. Caleb look at his master before standing up and give his master a slight bow.

"We should be going." He said slowly and walked towards his teammates. He helped Julia and Zero up and the three of them walked towards the train station. They would be lying if they say the atmosphere isn't awkward. Caleb bought three tickets for them and they boarded the train to Jade Town. After half an hour of silent train ride, they just do their own things. Caleb's eyes just wildly eyeing his two friends back and forth. Julia quietly drink her tea and Zero just stared out the window.

"Guys…." Caleb decided to end the silent only for Zero to interrupt him. "I'm sorry."

"Zero. It wasn't your fault. Gajeel always been asshole to us. Just because he is stronger than us. I don't know what Levy saw in that guy."

Julia just nodded at Caleb and back to Zero who was smiling. "Then, we have to train harder and be stronger than him. See how he likes it then." Zero practically beamed at his own idea.

"Let's do this! TEAM HUNTER!" The three placed their hand on top of each other and yelled out their team's name. "QUIET DOWN!" yelled out the train's conductor.

"SORRY!" the three yelled back.

 **Once again I'm sorry for being late. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review! I would like to hear your opinions and thoughts. I hope I could your comments on the fight scene and if there's any improvement I should add. I hope you all have a good time reading this, until later guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai there. I'm back for another amazing chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 4: Ember in the Rough, Part 1

The trio arrived at Jade Town after three hours of boring train ride and another two hours of boring horse ride. The journey was mostly comfortable silent with Julia and Zero bickering from time to time. Caleb was driving the horse cart with Julia and Zero sleeping soundly in a wagon that the horse was tied to. He sighed and saw a little boy walking with a staff, which have a bell at the end, flock of sheep and an adorable sheepdog.

"Excuse me kid!" Caleb yelled out to get the boy's attention. The boy, couldn't be older than twelve turn around and lifted his staff to give it a little ring. Zero's eyes flustered open and quickly shook Julia until the girl got up herself. "Queen Bitch, wake up!" Zero called her and quickly leaped out of the wagon, a few second late, Julia would have strike his head.

Caleb slowly stopped the horse beside the boy. "Hello there traveler!" The boy beamed happily at them. "Where are you heading?"

Caleb smiled at the kid, "We are heading toward Jade Town. Is it still far away?"

"No. Continue at a normal pace. You should arrived in half an hour. I'm heading there myself. I want to sell these sheeps at the market."

"You sure know how to do a proper job. Unlike somebody." Julia smiled at the boy and glared at her blonde teammate. Caleb don't know it's because of the heat or other factor, he can clearly the boy blushing at Julia. "Wow! Onee-san, you're so pretty! I never see a girl as beautiful as you before!" The boy blurted out. Julia blushed and was taken back at this, Caleb have a dumbfounded look while Zero laughing his ass off on the ground. "Thank you. Nobody ever told me that before." Julia blushed at cupped her cheeks to prevent the blush intensified. Zero walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Remember this moment. I might be the one and only time."

Julia waste no time as she strangled Zero with a scarf she brought along. The idea of letting a kid see the most beautiful girl in his life beating the living hell out a guy wasn't supported by Caleb one bit. He smiled at the kid and the horse starts moving again.

The kid just smiled before he rounded up his sheeps and continue his own journey. Caleb sigh as the commotion behind him continue to intensify. "Would you two knock it off?"

"He started it. Never tell a girl that no man will be attracted to her."

Zero just snickered at this. "Sorry about that Jules. I'm just messing with ya."

"Zero, I hope you learn there's are limit to jokes. Julia, you need to lighten up. I'm sure there's many guys in your future will gladly tell you how beautiful you truly are." Caleb pointed out without even looking at them.

Julia was stunned at the comment. Her face heated she before covers her face with her scarf and quickly lied down, pretending to be asleep. The three of them continue their journey quietly. After what it seems half an hour, Caleb saw a tall tower and several rooftops. He smiled and quickly turned towards his friends.

"Hey guys! We're here!"

"I'm up! Zero! We're here!" Julia screamed out and the blonde mage slowly opened his eye lids. Their ride slowly enter the town's main gate. Jade Town was an average town of 45,000 citizen. The leader was the town's mayor, whom had sent a request to Fairy Tail to escort his daughter to Onibus. As they walked further to the mayor's house, one noticeable feature was highly noticeable by the trio on every girl and women in that town.

"Guys. I don't know whether I'm a mean person or this is what I'm truly seeing. All of the girls…" Zero muttered.

"I know. I thought was being a bit mean myself." Julia gulped.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. Because Erza almost snapped my neck for calling girl this. But, their all…" Caleb joined in.

"Ugly." The three of them muttered slowly. It was true. It is obvious that almost all of the female population hardly to be called as attractive. Only a handful could be called pretty due to their natural beauty, but, even that was not enough to earn them a second glance.

"Doesn't everyone here ever hear the word 'makeup'? Julia asked to nobody in particular.

"I wanted to say yes but I don't think this is one of those lands forgotten by time." Caleb gave his honest opinion.

"Let's go guys. We don't want to be late." Zero started walking and the two wizards behind him followed. As they passed an alleyway, a hand grabbed Julia's neck and dragged her into the darkness of the alleyway. "Caleb! Zero!"

"JULES!" The two ran after her. Zero land a swift kicked to the figure's chest and Caleb delivered a gust of wind directly to the figure's feet, causing him a hard landing. Julia get out her cards and get ready a battle stance.

"Who are you? You're messing with Fairy Tail's wizard here." Zero towered over the figure.

That did the job as the figure covered his face and shaken to his knees. "Please. Don't hurt me!" A deep male voice escaped the figure's mouth. Caleb grabbed the man's collar and hold him against the wall. "Want do you want?"

"Her!" yelled the man while pointing his finger to Julia. The three just stood there in silent, as if any word said by them will make things more awkward. "What the hell? I'm not for sale!" Julia screamed at the man as she was held back by Zero.

Caleb look a bit confused as he continue to lift the man of the ground. "Talk. With sense this time." "Ok. Ok. I'll talk. That girl. She's the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Please sir. If you let me have her. I'll make sure she'll be the happiest girl in town."

"LIKE HELL I"LL LET YOU HAVE HER! WHAT AM I TO YOU!? HER DAD!?" Caleb screamed as he throw the man onto the street. The man just ran off without looking back. "Well. That was awkward." Caleb rubbed at the back of his head. The trio decided to continue walking to the mayor's house with tense stare from men and women population. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Julia asked.

"I think they are staring at you. I hate to admit it. You're practically the most beautiful girl in this town. The boy and that creepy man earlier said so."

"What?" "That's a possibility. Let's go guys. I can see the house from here." Caleb made a dash for the mayor's house with his two friends in tow. They arrive at the mayor's house and rang the doorbell. The door swung open, allowing a figure to make an appearance. The figure was a man in his late fifties. He wore a standard butler uniform.

"Ah. You three must the Fairy Tail wizards that the mayor was expecting today. Good. My, aren't you three very punctual. Please follow me." The three follow the butler into the house and towards the back of the house.

"My name is Finas. I had been working for the mayor for a long time. We used to play with each other when we were little."

Caleb felt it was rude to let the old man talk all by himself. "I'm Caleb. This is my teammates and friends, Julia and Zero." Finas stopped and take a close look to Julia. He examined her feature. "Child, you are certainly a fine young lady. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Finas continue his journey as the three stare at each other before quickly follow the butler. "The mayor is having tea with his wife in the garden. Please follow me." Finas opened the double doors that exposed them to a beautiful garden surrounded by various flowers and plants. Zero leaned towards the two and whispered, "Man. I can't wait to see how ugly the wife and daughter gonna be." Julia snickered at the thought and Caleb just smiled at shook his head slowly.

They finally arrived that the center of the garden where a tall slim man is sitting with a fairly attractive lady. She was wearing a fitting dress and let her hair fall to back. Their eyes widen to see how beautiful the woman was, destroying the image popped into their head earlier on.

The man got up with a huge smile on his face. "Hello and welcome. Thank you for coming. I'm the mayor. My daughter had been looking forward to this trip."

"Your welcome sir. You have a lovely home." Caleb mentally slap himself for that lame compliment. "Smooth." Zero whispered to him. Without the three men noticing, the wife pulled Julia aside at began to study her by circling the poor girl like a vulture. "I'm sorry. Is there something wrong?" Julia asked. "Oh nothing. Just want to see what girls outside of town like. I was born and raised here. I rarely leave the town. You're a pretty girl."

"Thank you." Julia smiled at the compliment. Suddenly, the smile disappear as soon as it appear. The women face was an inch away from Julia's, wearing a darken expression that could sent an old lady to faster death. "Now. I'm warning you child. If you do anything that could steal the attention of men away from my girl. Let's just say I'll say something that will make Fairy Tail get rid of you out of shame. Got it?"

"Yes mam." Julia nodded slowly. The women smiled again and screamed, "Ember! You lovely escorts are here!" Out of the blue, the door to mansion flung open and a girl with dazzling blonde hair and jewel-covered yellow dress come out into the open. The walked gracefully to her parents as Zero and Julia shuffle to Caleb's side.

"Dude. That's the most beautiful girl I ever saw" Zero shrieked as he shook Caleb's shoulder. Julia on the other hand just stare at Caleb who couldn't take his eyes of the mayor's daughter.

"Mother. Father. I'll be off now." The girl asked for her parent's blessing.

"Be careful now. Make sure to listen to Mr. Hunter. His team knows best. That's why we hired them."

In just a few minutes, the four of them set off. Caleb drives the carriage, Zero guard the rear while Julia stays with the Ember. The journey was silent for a few minutes and Julia kept wandering what the meaning behind Finas' and the women's word. She decided to ignore it and struck a small conversation with girl.

"Your name is Ember right?" The girl remained silent. "Umm, I asked you a question."

Julia began to feel annoy and the only way to get rid of the annoyance is the scream right into the girl's face. But, since the girl was the client, she decided to ask nicely one more time. "Ember-san?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SLUT!?" Ember's scream caused Caleb to stop the carriage and Zero peeked through the window. "What's with you!? Ember this, Ember that. Just because you're almost pretty as I am, doesn't mean you can talk to me like we're on equal ground!"

The three wizards just stare at the presumably prettiest girl with the ugliest attitude they ever met. Zero slowly walked away from the window and joined Caleb at the front. "Cal…"

"I know. I screw up big time."

 **To be continue…**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait. I got a lot of work to do. I try my best to continue this fanfiction. I got a lot of ideas for this story. So, stay tune for future chapters and please review. If there's any improvement I could make, please don't be shy to said it in your review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there. I'm sorry for disappearing for a quite some time. This is chapter 5. I hope you all will enjoy it. Please leave a review. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Ember in the Rough, Part 2

Julia sat at the front as the events occurred a few minutes ago swam through her mind. She is currently sitting in front of the carriage and holding the ropes that is tied to the horses in front of her. Trying to keep it in the middle of the road.

 _Few minutes earlier…._

" _Switch places."_

" _What?" Julia asked with a confused tone._

" _ARE YOU DEAF TOO? I WANT YOU OUTSIDE AND I WANT THE TWO CUTE BOYS IN HERE!"_

" _What's the matter with you? This arrangement will give you the best protection."_

" _Oh. So Fairy Tail wizards need to stay on a certain arrangement to be fully effective? I guess you're not as amazing as people say you are."_

" _Why you little…" Julia muttered under her breath._

" _I guess I have no choice but to file a formal complaint to your master for your lousy service. "_

 _Caleb and Zero listened to the whole conversation and getting restless. Caleb was hoping Julia would stay her cool and not give in to the unreasonable request. "Fine!" came from beside Caleb. His jaw drop as Zero opened the door and pulled the girl with black hair and placed her next to Caleb. Grabbing the ropes out of Caleb's hands and placed them in Julia's. The next thing Caleb realized was that he and Zero sat opposite of Ember. The girl have a big smile with Zero's face held a scowl and his arm crossed._

" _We'll show you that Fairy Tail wizards do not need a proper arrangement to get a mission done." Zero smiled and huffed his chest._

" _Zero. Do you realize why she wanted this?" Caleb whispered to his best friend._

" _Of course! She's challenging us. You'll see Caleb! We won't lose!"_

 _Ember's smile getting bigger as she opened her little purse and pulled out a deck of playing cards. "Who wants to play strip poker?" she asked slyly._

" _Damn straight! We're in!" Zero shot out._

" _Zero!"_

 _Flashback ends_

Julia turned her head slowly to see through a small glass opening behind her. She blushed as she caught a glimpse of Caleb's bare back and huge disgust filled her as she accidently eyed Zero's. Ember on the other hand, fully dressed.

"Dude. She's something! I'm down to my underwear." Zero started to panic.

Caleb looked down to himself and sighed of relief escaped his mouth as he only lost his shirt. 'She is good. I feel bad for all the dudes challenged her before.' Caleb thought to himself. Ember began to giggle, "What's the matter boys? Don't you want to the full me?"

"Of course we do!" "Don't include me! It's your turn Zero."

Just before Zero could use his cards, the carriage stopped. "Hey! Who told you to stop!?" Ember peaked out of the window to yell at Julia. Julia just closed her eyes before reopened them. "It's almost nightfall. The road are not safe. We need to stay here for the night and leave first thing in the morning." "What? Daddy hadn't said anything about this. You can't expect someone like me to stay at a place like this." Ember looked at the town square of a town they just entered without realization due to the poker game. "THIS PLACE IS A DUMP!"

Caleb looked around and smiled, "Hey. This is Mirage Village. I stopped here before. I know a nice little inn that we could stay in for a little discount."

"Sweet! Let's go. I need a shower!" Zero exited the carriage only wearing his underwear.

"Kyaaaaaa!" A girl screamed came beside him and many villagers turned towards them. A girl cover her eyes and started to run away. "PERVERT!" "Wait! I'm not Gray!"

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of a little inn with a sign said the 'The Five Star Inn'. The four walked in and a noisy atmosphere welcomed them. The dining hall of the inn was packed with travelers and villager alike. Various aroma filled the air. Caleb walked towards an old couple in their forties. Ember follow Caleb while Julia and Zero walked behind her, carrying Ember's bags. The couple seems to be laughing with Caleb as the three approached them. "Guys. This is Mister and Misses Forman. They owned this inn."

"Hai there. I'm Zero Dalgado!"

"Julia LifeHeart. Nice to meet you." Giving a slight bow.

"Hmph! What a dump you got here. At first I thought this place is a barn for animals!"

Zero and Julia quickly turned their heads towards Ember with full raged in their eyes. Mrs. Forman just smiled at the girl and grabbed the bag in Julia's hand. "I'm sorry that the design is not that satisfying, but I hope our cooking might please you."

Caleb turned towards the man, "We'll be staying for the night. How much that would cost? We would like two rooms with two beds, please." The man give a little thought, "That would be a 10,000 Jewel. Meals included, eat all you want."

"Really? Thanks. I owe you guys."

"No. Caleb-chan. The entire village owed you. A debt we can never pay back." Mrs. Forman said before disappearing up the stairs.

Ember lay down on the bed and stayed silent. "What's the matter? Running out of bad things to say about this place?" Julia snickered as she took off her scarf. "Shut up! You'll regret saying that!"

Julia turned towards Ember and crossed her arms. "You know. That was so scary, if I was five."

"Just because you could use magic. You think you're better than me?" Ember closing up the gap between them.

"No! I don't need to have magic to be better than you!"

The two of them just stayed silent as they continue to stare at one another. Their fists turned into balls, just waiting to land a hit on part of their opponent's body. A light knocked caused the girls to jerk their heads and Julia quickly opened the door. She sighed of relief even it was Zero's face at the other side of the door.

"Umm. Caleb and I was wondering if you two want to have dinner with us. He said the cook here is a killer. That came out wrong."

"Hahahahaha. I know what you meant. Sure. I love to come. What about you?"

Julia turned her head around and the two stared at the spoiled girl in yellow. Ember just raised her head high and gracefully and rudely walked past them. After the girl walked far enough from them, Zero snorted, "After you, Your Royal Bratness." The two later went into a fit of laughter before made their way to the dining hall.

Upon their arrival, Julia saw a load amount of food was put in front of Ember. Caleb was walking the table with a few more plates of food. Mrs. Forman looked at the scene with worried eyes as Julia and zero approached her. "Mrs. Forman. What's happening?"

"Oh. Julia. That Ember girl requests all kinds of food but none seems to be satisfying her. Poor Caleb." Zero walked to the table, close enough to hear their friend's and client's conversation. "How about this? This is one of the Inn's specialty." Caleb placed the plate on the table. Ember eyed the dish. She picked up a spoon and took a bite. The spoon in her hand made contact with Caleb's face, causing the elemental mage to stagger a few steps back.

"Caleb-chan!" "Cal!"

Zero and Mrs. Forman rushed towards Caleb's side as Julia land a hard slap on Ember's pretty face. "You bitch! You ungrateful bitch!" Julia's voice can be heard throughout the hall as every eyes were on them. "Hey! You dare hit a maiden?" Came a voice from the other side of the hall.

As the figure came into view, it was a big man with two sword attached to both of his waist. He was wearing a shirt with an emblem on it. The emblem looked like a bird in the middle of two pillars. Behind him was a group of men with similar emblem. "Crap. Cal." "I know. They came from the Paradise Birds guild. A strong wizard guild. No doubt."

The leader walked towards the group and stare straight into Caleb's eyes. "People like you need to respect others more. Did they hurt you miss?"

They waited patiently for Ember's answer. No long after that, a small sob can be heard. Ember lifted her face to show a stream of tears rolling down her face. "Yes. They hurt me. *sniff* they starve me for a few days now. *sniff*Then, they say I don't get to eat another few days if I don't eat now. This dish tasted weird, but they forced me to eat it anyway."

Their eyes widen with shocked. Many people in the hall gasped and Zero quickly decided to clear things up. "Hey. That's not true. We just met…" Zero did not get to finish as he was sent flying across the hall and land hard on one of the table.

"You people gave us wizard bad name. Come with us miss. We'll buy you anything you want."

Ember's 'tears' dried up as a smile (fake one) materialized. "Really? Thank you!" Ember got up and walked away. She managed to smirk a little only for Julia to witness. Caleb helped Zero back onto his feet and carried him to stairs to let the latter rest in his room. Julia's fist shook hard as she continue to be showered with many nasty whispers around them.

Caleb drop Zero on his bed. "Damn it! That girl had it coming to her! If I wasn't taken by surprise. I would turn that guy into dog food!" Zero continue to shout out of frustration. Caleb kicked his bed and sat down. "This won't be good for the guild."

"The guild? Who the hell care about the guild? We have our pride broken like twigs down there! OWW! THAT HURTS!" Zero screamed out in pain. There was a knocked on the door and Julia entered with a tray containing three bowl of hot soup.

"I brought dinner." "That girl made us look like fools!"

"Zero! That is enough! We just need to have dinner. Get some sleep. We drop her off tomorrow, collect our reward and we never have to see her again! Got it?"

"Ok." The two answered. Julia gave them their soup and they ate in silent. "This is good. It's so nice." "It's Cream Butter soup." Caleb replied. Julia paused at stare at her soup. "You're not going to gain weight even if you drink the entire pot of it."

Julia's face turn red and she quickly eat her soup. She picked up the tray and left the room. She peaked back into the room, "Good night, you two." "Good night, Julia."

Julia left the tray in the kitchen and went to her room. When she enter the room, she came face to face with Ember. The girl sat with both her arms and legs crossed at the foot of the bed. "What's with the face? It's looked like you had a rough night." Julia ignored the comment and went to her bag. Julia pulled out her night gown before a force kicked her back and found herself slammed face first into the mattress of her bed. She lifted her head to face Ember. "It is on!" Julia leaped onto Ember and pinned her down to the floor. After a few slaps on both cheeks, Julia was thrown off and Ember grabbed her neck from behind.

"You really had been a thorn in my side. Coming with that pretty face of yours. Making all the men in my town looking at you instead of me. Don't you realized how hard it is to make sure all the women folks stop using make-up to make me and my mom the prettiest female in town?"

"It…was..your…doing?" Julia asked between her breaths.

Julia jabbed her elbow hard into Ember's stomach causing the girl to hold her stomach. Julia got up and stand in fighting stance, only to see Ember hurried to the bathroom. Her question was answered as she heard the sound of throwing up came from the bathroom.

"Eat too much?"

"SHUT UP! My god!" she moaned before continue to throw up.

"I'm going to bed."

THE NEXT MORNING

"Can't you stay one more night?" Mr. Forman pleaded.

Caleb was busy brushing the horses. Zero loaded their bags and Julia smiled at the married couple. "We'll came again. When not on a mission. We can guarantee she won't be there" Julia said as she stared at Ember at the corner of the eyes as the said girl sat comfortably in the carriage.

"Are you sure you don't want us to pay for the broken table? It is our fault." Caleb walked up to them. "That wouldn't be necessary dear. Just promise us you would visit again."

They said their thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Forman and went on their way. The journey to Onibus was about another few hours. They used the initial arrangement and not giving in to Ember's request to change once again. After an hour of silent. Caleb stopped the carriage. Julia peaked out the window and Zero walked towards them. "What's wrong Caleb?" Caleb stood up and a breeze went through them. "Something's off about this route. We should…"

BOOM!

Multiple explosion went off around them as almost five dozens of men surround them, wearing a quite familiar emblem. "Miss. We heard you left. Are you alright? Are they hurting you?"

"Save me!" "What are you doing? This is not the time to get back at us!" Julia screamed as she grabbed Ember's shoulders.

Caleb jumped down from the carriage. "Wait! This is a misunderstanding. We're not kidnapping her!"

"What did he say?" The leader of Paradise Birds asked to one of his men. "I think he say he kidnapped the girl."

"What! That's it! Men! Attack!"

"Team Hunter! Open Battle!"

To Be Continue

I hope you like it. Please review to give me your thought on the chapter. I wasn't really planning on making the storyline like this in the beginning. It just came into my mind as I wrote it. Until next time. Have a great day everyone.


End file.
